Duo Vs The Duo
by Lady Leonhart
Summary: Duo Vs Team Rocket...guess who wins. ^_^ R&R please.


Duo Vs The Duo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own animés!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just thought I'd let you know that my editor is Lady Deathscythe. Anyway… Enjoy!

Duo Vs The Duo 

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all people within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Lady Leonhart: What do you two think you're doing? This is supposed to be a Gundam Wing fic.

Jessie: Why? Who do you think you are?

Lady Leonhart: I'm the authoress – so there!

James: Well too bad, there are no Gundam characters in sight so you're stuck with us - The terrible Duo!

_There is a puff a blue smoke – Duo appears!_

Duo: NO, I'm the terrible Duo!

Jessie: Who's this braided freak? What's he talking about? There's only one of him – not two.

James: And look at his clothes. He needs a makeover at Salon Roquet!

Lady Leonhart: I think one of him is enough.

Duo: Yeah she's right…wait a minute! I'm not that bad, am I? (Makes chibi eyes)

Lady Leonhart: Of course not. I meant… um, that you could handle anything on your own. Not like 'Team Rocket'.

Duo: Yeah, you're right. (To Team Rocket) Who are you guys calling freak anyway? My hair is trademark! There's no braid like this in the universe! Even Lady Deathscythe wants one.

Jessie: It looks like a bird's nest to me

James: We can trim it for you!

James puts a crate (from hammer-space) onto the floor. Jessie pushes a button on a remote control, opening the crate, which transforms into Salon Roquet!

Jessie and James change into goofy-looking outfits with roses on them, complete with big thick-rimmed glasses.

Jessie: Welcome to…

James: Salon Roquet!

Duo: Whoa! How did'ya fit all of that into that crate? That's cool!

Jessie: Why thank you.

James: It's impressive isn't it?

Jessie: Oh be quiet James, he was asking me!

Duo: Don't worry, you're both the just the same to me.

Jessie: What? I'll show you. Go Arbok!

Arbok comes out a pokéball.

Duo: Cool, a snake. I want one too!

Arbok goes to attack Duo, but for some reason Arbok stops and lets Duo pet him.

Jessie: Arbok? What're you doing? This is a battle, not a petting zoo!

Duo: A battle? Cool. What're we going to battle with?

James: Pokémon of course.

Duo: Pokémon? What's that?

Jessie: Where have you been all this time? In outer space?

Duo: Yeah, I have actually. When I'm on Earth I don't really get out much.

Jessie: This guy's lost it. He thinks he's been in outer space.

James and Jessie laugh

James: In outer space? Did you see any Martians?

Duo: Do mobile dolls count?

Jessie: I think he needs help.

Duo: Yeah, maybe I do. I'll just call Deathscythe.

James: Deathscythe?

Jessie: That must be his Pokémon. (To Duo) So you haven't lost it, after all?

James: Is Deathscythe a Scyther?

Jessie: Well…we'll be finding out soon, if he's not afraid of battling us that is.

Duo: Me? Afraid of battle? Well lady, you've messed with the wrong guy. Beware the wrath of Shinigami!

James: (Laughs) Look Jess, now he thinks he's the God of Death.

Just then they heard the roar of engines. The trees shake wildly as a huge figure prepared to land. It's shadow covers where Jessie and James stand.

James: Huh?

Jessie: What is that?

Duo: That's Deathscythe

Jessie and James: That's… Deathscythe?

Duo: Yep. ^_^

James: Why is it called Deathscythe?

Deathscythe's eyes glow green and the thermal energy scythe ignites!

Jessie: James, it's time to leave. Arbok return!

James: What about the battle?

Jessie runs to the Meowth hot air balloon and gets in. She shakes Meowth awake. (Meowth was sleeping in the balloon basket) 

Jessie: Wake up Meowth!

Meowth: But mommy, I don't want to go to school…

Deathscythe glares at James.

James: Wait! Meowth… Jessie! Wait for meee!!!

James runs to the balloon and grabs onto the basket. The balloon takes off and rises rapidly. James clambers in. Team rocket, thinking they've escaped jeer at Duo (who has managed to keep his mouth shut for an incredibly long time).

James, Jessie & Meowth: Nya nya, nya nya na! 

Duo: Get 'em Deathscythe.

Deathscythe swings the scythe at the Meowth balloon, which bursts, sending Team Rocket over the horizon.

J, J & M: Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaiiiinnn!!!!!

Lady Leonhart2/06/01 


End file.
